The invention relates to a packing device to be used in supermarkets or other shops for display of plants, bulbs, tubers or other vegetable items being rooted in a soil filled pot.
There is a growing tendency among supermarkets and warehouses to diverge the assortment of articles available for the clients, so that one is not surprised anymore to encounter in one single shop articles ranging from furniture to food and live products. It appeared, however, that the sale of live plants presents problems. The plants being placed in their pots on the shelves of the shop tend on one hand to dry out and loose their good condition if not sold quickly, and on the other hand to contaminate the surroundings by soil spoilt from the pots. Moreover, the transport and storage of these plants provide some inconveniences.
Therefore, the need exists for a clean package for plant pots, in which the plants are readily packed and displayed in the shops.